Avenge the Lost
by Sunny Sweets
Summary: Bloom keeps breaking and entering, Musa's planning someone's demise, and Flora's actually a witch? In short, the Winx have made more enemies than they have friends. And with the Trix around, dangerous artifacts being stolen, and a dark lord rising to power, their world is crumbling before them. But how can the Winx save anyone if they can't even save themselves?
1. The Prologue

**Author's Note: This story, of course, is heavily based on events that have taken place in Winx Club's episodes and comics. Of course, it has a lot of plot twists and huge changes to the original plot. So this all won't be totally deja vu, especially since this version is geared towards teenagers (and maybe young adults?). I would be wary though. I originally planned for the story to be T, it might cross the line and be suited for M at some points. I'll warn you when we get get there. Anyway, thanks so much for clicking on my story. Enjoy!**

* * *

In Italy lies a small town where people sigh with grins on their faces and crime runs low. And let me warn you, in that small town lies a teenage girl whose dreams are big but peculiar.

But perhaps...that's why you're here.

"Bloom!"

Oh no. Oh God no. Bloom shifted in her bed, shutting her eyes tight as if that would block out the calls. She was so good where she was right now. Comfy mattress, warm sheets, and a light breeze seeping through her nearly sealed window. This was heaven

right now. No, this was certainly more than heaven after dealing with 6-hour homework, grueling tests, midterms, and finals.

"Bloom!"

So why couldn't her mother let her be?

"Bloom, wake up! You're going to be late for school!"

In an instant, Bloom sat straight up. Her eyes grew wide, "School?! Mom, why didn't you-"

The girl jumped right off her bed and rushed to prepare herself for the day ahead of her. That meant brushing her teeth, taking a nice quick shower, etc, as she ranted about how irresponsible her mother was for not waking her up earlier. Was she trying to make Bloom enter her 1st period class with a late pass in hand? Ugh, how embarrassing!

But in the midst of all her babbling and frustration, Bloom stopped mid-way into putting her shirt on. She removed her entrapped red orange locks from within her shirt, turning to narrow her eyes at her mother.

"It's Saturday."

The adult woman easily cracked under her gaze and began to titter. Bloom sighed, pulling her shirt down.

"Mom, are you kidding me?"

"Oh I'm sorry, honey." Her mother said, "But c'mon, you have to admit it was funny."

"It really wasn't," her eyebrows furrowed. "It's seven in the morning and-"

"It's noon."

"Huh?"

"It's noon, Bloom. You do this every time," a sigh slipped from the woman's lips. "Every weekend is the same. Sleep in till late afternoon, and then stay cooped up in your room doing whatever you-this!" The brunette picked up a journal from the floor, scanning through the pages.

Bloom stood up, eyebrows furrowed even further.

"Drawing fairies, fairies, and just..oh wow, they're all just-"

"Fairies," a glaring Bloom snatched the book away. "And what's so wrong with that?"

"You're sixteen! When I was your age, I was-"

"I'm not you."

"I'm not saying that!" Her mother argued, "It's just that, your father's right. Bloom, don't you think you're a little bit too old to be believing in magic and all that stuff?"

Bloom sighed, throwing the book onto the bed, "What do you want me to do?"

"Try going outside, make some friends...I don't know. I just want you to get some fresh air, honey. I'm not telling you this because I hate you or anything."

After some silence, the woman headed for the door. She turned back one final time to see Bloom on her bed, putting her shoes on. With a smile on her face, the mother exited the room, leaving the door slightly opened.

* * *

It was a usual Saturday afternoon. Vanessa Peters cleaning up after she successfully cooked the usual afternoon family meal. A plate had been put away for Bloom, in case she ever wanted to leave her room. Her hardworking and sensible husband, Michael Peters, watching the game on their usual boxy television set. Ah yes, this Saturday afternoon was very usual.

Except for the fact that a pair of footsteps were running down the stairs right now. The couple looked towards the direction of the noise. Bloom, breathing a little heavy, looked at her parents with a newfound hope.

"Mom, Dad." Bloom asked, "Can I please get a car?"

Bloom looked at Mike, and Mike looked at Vanessa. But Vanessa looked at Mike, and Mike looked at Bloom. The middle-aged man sighed, rubbing his chin.

"I had a feeling that this day would come."

* * *

Seething with anger, a certain redhead pedaled through the streets of Gardenia with a blue rabbit and a red apple in the front basket.

"I'm literally the most perfect child any parent could ask for!" Bloom fumed, "I stay outta trouble, I get straight A's, and thank God I'm not pregnant! But when I ask for a car, I get a fucking bike?! All these bratty ass kids get a car or maybe even a private jet! But Bloom gets a fucking trash bike!"

She pulled her bike to a halt, and looked down at her adorable pet. The rabbit was pleading to her with his eyes. Bloom softened up, sighing.

Petting him, she said, "Sorry, Kiko. It's just...I'm sixteen. I wanna be cool. I barely have any friends. And C-Chase...he was all I had left so…" This was not good. Her blue eyes were watering just at the thought of him. The girl hurriedly put her fingers to her eyes to stop incoming tears.

In Gardenia, if you liked boys, you wanted Chase Capello underneath your sheets in a blink of an eye. He was a high school student, soccer player, and a part-time employee at your local Target on weekdays. And goddamn was he hot. Sooo hot. Jesus Christ, he was hot. You couldn't deny him with his black coffee-colored curls, tanned skin, light green eyes, and chiseled chin. And have you see his body? Woo! Gurl, lemme stop.

Anyway, Chase started out as Bloom's family friend, then her best friend, and then bam! He was Bloom's boyfriend for maybe 4 years or so. All the elders thought they were the cutest couple. Everyone thought they were inseparable, but damn, did Chase fuck up. I mean, despite of how hot he was, he was a huge fuckboy so I, the narrator, saw it coming.

Oh wait. That's right. I created him...

Anyway, turns out he had been cheating on Bloom for a year with her enemy (who's the bitchiest bitch to ever bitch) named Mitzi. And speak of the Devil-

A pink Barbie-looking-ass convertible rolled up next to the suffering redhead. Bloom turned her head to see a familiar smirk on a certain bespectacled bitch. Kiko made sure to keep out of sight. Smart rabbit.

"Heeey, Bloom."

Que the massive eyeroll from our protagonist. What did Mitzi want now? Couldn't Bloom's archnemesis see that she was already deep in her anguish at the moment? Clearly, since the brat was eyeing Bloom and her red bike up and down.

"Wow," Mitzi snickered. "Just wow. I don't think I can embarrass you today. I think your new ride is doing it already."

Bloom glared at her, "Don't you have anything better to do, Mitzi?"

Mitzi replied, "Are you really one to be asking that question? I mean, the one time you come outside of the house, it's like this? Why don't you stop shopping at the thrift shop and dye your hair? Seriously, Bloom, it's looking like fire hydrant and it's hurting my eyes."

Bloom bit her lip from responding. Adding to the fire won't make it go away. Bloom took a deep breath in, and pedaled fast away from Mitzi.

"Hey!" She could hear Mitzi's whines from afar.

Bloom finally exhaled, relaxing her shoulders. Her fiery hair flowed behind her as she continued down the street and into the tree-filled park of Gardenia.

* * *

"Alright, Kiko, go play now. Just be sure not to get lost."

The fair girl sat down on the grass with an apple in hand. She looked up to the clouds in the blue sky, and took a bite of her fruit.

Hmm, what exactly was she going to do today? She was already at the park, but there was no way in hell she was going to try and "socialize". Most kids knew Bloom, and most of them didn't like her or even care about her. Jeez, if only her mother knew how hard it was to make friends, maybe she wouldn't pester her all the time. Besides, even if Bloom was sixteen, there was nothing wrong with making journals about fairies. At least she wasn't drawing furry porn.

Ever since she could remember, Bloom has always been fascinated by fairies. She didn't know why, she just was. But she wondered when if it was time to let go? Maybe her mother is right. A sixteen year old being obsessed with fairies was not "normal". But Bloom felt connected to these mythical creatures, and for such a long time.

The redhead closed her eyes as she swallowed her next bite. Life would be so much easier if she was a fairy herself. Definitely.

A high, urgent squeak disturbed her tranquility. Bloom opened her eyes to see Kiko tugging at her pants, pointing in a certain direction. She raised an eyebrow.

"What is it, Kiko?"

The blue bunny ran off, beckoning her to follow. Bloom, with slight hesitation, stood up and ran after him.

* * *

What the hell was she seeing right now?!

Was this one of those nerdy roleplay battles? No, no, no, that monster and his minions looked real. That girl-that fairy looked oh-so real. Bloom was watching a real live battle between a fairy and a monster play out right now! This was too much to take in all at once.

"Solar wind blast!" The blonde stomped her scepter on the ground. Sun beams shot out, causing the minions to fall back and dissolve into mere particles of dust. The monster growled in anger and frustration as he clenched his fist. The blonde smirked with pride, "How did you like that, you little bitch?"

In a blink of eye, the monster charged at the fairy, causing her to fall back onto the grass. Bloom winced at the sight.

"Now ghouls," the ogre demanded, "bring me her scepter!"

The remaining ghouls obeyed in an instant. They rushed to restrain the girl, letting the monster snatch the scepter out of her grasp. He walked to her in an intimidating manner with a mean grin, lowering his neck to her. He said, "How do you like it now, princess? You're finished!"

"Fuck off, you ugly banana peel!"

Wait, who said that? Bloom looked around to see that she was currently interfering with the scene in front of her. What?! When did she even step in?! And why the hell did she think this was a smart idea?!

The ogre charged towards Bloom and snatched her up, holding her high with his hand. He yelled, "Maybe you should mind your own business!"

"Get off of me!" Bloom shut her eyes, and suddenly a spark of energy ignited within her. She didn't know what it was, but it felt right. And whatever it was, it got her and the fairy free from being captive. The ogre and some ghouls had been thrown back against a tree. The scepter flew towards the fairy's side. The other ghouls pounced to attack Bloom, but she closed her eyes again, and the energy returned. An orange sphere surrounded her, fending off and destroying the creatures.

The fairy grabbed her scepter and swung it at the ghouls surrounding her. The sun beams obliterated them. Realizing it was a battle he couldn't win, the monster and his minions backed up into a tree. He frowned and growled.

"Urgh, we'll meet again soon, Princess Stella!" The ogre then clapped his hands together and transported out of there.

The blonde replied, "Don't count on it!"

Before Bloom could get a word in, the fairy fainted from exhaustion. The redhead looked at Kiko and raised an eyebrow, "Is this what I get for going outside?"

* * *

This was a difficult situation. One Bloom couldn't search on Google for. Well, maybe she could. There's a lot weird stuff you find on the internet. Like furry porn.

But here Bloom was. In front her parents, trying to explain why she brought home a random girl that currently sleeping on the couch. This was the type of stuff you do in college, not in high school. Nevertheless, Bloom still needed to provide an explanation.

"I'm telling you the truth, Dad!" Bloom said, "She's a fairy! And we were battling this huge monster in the park and she was all like 'sun power blast' or something like that! And I was all 'pichoo' and I don't know how but it was super cool and it felt amazing and I just-I mean, that's why I even have this huge rip on my pants!" Bloom shook her leg, showing the big rip from the bottom of the leg of her blue pants.

"Here you go again, Bloom! You are delusional!" Mike told her, "This fairy gag is getting real tiring, you know that? Monsters aren't real! Fairies aren't real! And most importantly, magic isn't real!"

The fairy's eyes flutter open. She sat up, scratching her head and yawning. She looked up to see the family's eyes on her.

She grinned, waving, "Morning, everyone! Okay, I would like waffles with lots of syrup. Hold the butter. And I like my bacon extra crispy so-"

"It's night," Vanessa calmly corrected. "Dear, what is your name?"

"I'm Princess Stella of Solaria," the blonde proclaimed. Bloom smiled, and Mike rolled his eyes.

Vanessa raised an eyebrow, "Um, okay, I think we better call your parents."

"You can try, but you won't succeed." Stella said, "No earthy phone service can reach the magical dimension."

Mike groaned, "Oh my God. Vanessa, let's call Dr. Silverman."

"We don't need a doctor," Bloom argued. "She's perfectly fine."

"You bet your ass I am," Stella said. The girls' eyes met. The blonde smiled, "Hey! Thanks for saving me out there. You've got some strong magic in you, girl."

Bloom, eyes wide with a grin on her face, "Me? No way!"

"Yes way," Stella said. "You should totally attend Alfea."

"Alfea?"

"The most prestigious school for awesome fairies like me."

"Oh no, she's delusional too!" Mike said, "That's it. I'm calling Dr. Silverman." He walked over to phone and picked it up to make a call.

Stella narrowed her eyes at him. "Not on my watch," she said. And with a wave of her finger, her magic transformed the phone and its receiver into a dildo and a vibrator.

"What the-" said Mike, dropping the dildo. Kiko rushed to take a bite of it. Vanessa slapped her hand over her mouth. Bloom clapped, still grinning from ear to ear.

Stella smirked, "Now if you excuse me, I have to go make a call of my own." The blonde girl walked out of the room, taking out more advanced phone.

"That girl is batshit crazy!" Mike said, "She's dangerous! How did she do that?!"

"I told you, she's a fairy!"

"But is she safe to be around, Bloom?" Vanessa said, "I can't trust her. That was so scary."

"I helped her fight off an evil monster," Bloom reassured. "I'm pretty sure she's on the right side."

Mike asked, "Are you saying you have magic powers too?"

The ginger shrugged, "To be honest...I'm not sure."

Suddenly, the door was being pounded at as if there were rabid dogs behind it. The family immediately turned their heads in fear.

Vanessa asked, "Bloom, what is that?"

Panicked, Bloom called, "Stella!"

Stella hurried into the room and looked at the door. It looked as if it was about to come off of its hinges. The blonde transformed into her fairy form. Bloom looked at her in awe. But finally, the door was broken down and there stood the ogre with his minions and a blue troll.

Stella snarled, "Back again, Knut?"

"You know it!" The ogre replied.

"Let's take this outside!" The fairy blasted a sun beam at one of the windows, shattering it and flying out. The monsters followed.

Mike clutched his head, "Yeesh, do you how much those costs?!"

Bloom turned to her parents, "Mom, Dad, whatever you do, don't go outside." She then ran outside to help Stella.

* * *

Okay. This wasn't really the plan. Well, there wasn't a plan in the first place, but still. For some reason, Bloom hadn't expected her and Stella to be lying on the ground, defenseless, in front of a tall blue troll ready to tear them to shreds.

But suddenly, and thankfully, a rope latched around the troll's neck. The girls turn their heads to see four teenage muscular boys standing proudly before them. Bloom's eyes were glued to the blond boy holding the sky blue shield. He just looked so princely and charming.

"Stella, who are they?"

"My fuckbuddy and his friends," Stella replied. "I called them over. I knew that stupid ogre would come back for my precious scepter." Stella stood up, dusting herself off, "C'mon! Let's destroy these ugly monsters! I've had enough of them."

* * *

Bloom and Stella entered the house once again, tired and worn out from the battle. Vanessa and Mike stood up at once.

"Bloom, are you okay?" Vanessa told her, "I was so worried about you!" The two ran up to hug each other tightly.

Stella sighed, hands on hips, "Well, Bloom, go and pack up."

"I'm sorry? Pack up for where exactly?" Mike asked.

Bloom asked, "Yeah, what are you talking about, Stella?"

"You can't possibly be thinking it's safe to stay on Earth, right?"

"Are you suggesting that I...move to the magical dimension?"

"Alfea, to be exact," Stella said. "The school I mentioned before? I go there, and they'll take good care of you. You'll be taught how to handle your powers and defend yourself and everything."

"That sounds amazing," Bloom spoke under her breath. There was a look of pure awe in her blue eyes.

Mike objected, "No, no, no! I will not have my daughter-"

"Do you wanna die?" Stella glared at him, "I'm sorry, sir, but this is, like, the only way. She's got amazing power. If Bloom stays here any longer, I'm sure something bad will happen. Evil forces are attracted to magical energy such as hers. It's not safe in some mundane and defenseless town."

Vanessa sighed, "Mike."

Mr. Peters turned his head to the woman. A familiar look of worry and weariness worn on her face.

"Stella's right," Vanessa said after a short pause. "What can we do for Bloom? It's obvious she's different. She's always been different."

Mike sighed, taking a seat in an empty chair. He looked down, "Go."


	2. The Formal

It's been a week since Bloom packed up her belongings and moved to the magical dimension. There, she began to attend Alfea, the most prestigious school for fairies. And it hasn't exactly been the most fun. Let's see, first, Stella forced Bloom to parade as some princess named Veranda of Callisto. Because if she didn't, who knows what that creepy ass vice principal would've turned her into? Bloom didn't have herself enrolled into the school beforehand so she didn't have a choice but to lie her way in.

So Bloom and Stella were assigned to live in a dorm with three other girls. There was Flora Arbore, the environmentalist from Linphea, fairy of nature. She was Bloom's roommate. She was sweet and kind, but damn, that girl really did need school. Flora was the definition of an airhead. Bloom wondered whether Flora was gonna pass this semester, let alone a quarter. Maybe the poor girl needed to stop doing so much pot. Yeah, Bloom knew. Everyone did. Flora wasn't fooling anybody.

And then there was Musa Lu, the rebel from Melody, fairy of music. It's really ironic because she claims she hates music. I know what you're thinking. How could anybody hate music? Especially a teenager whose hormones are off the charts? None of the girls understood either, but Musa already seemed agitated at the fact they even mentioned music. But anyway, Musa's the tough girl of the group.

Finally, there was Tecna Zenith, the nerdy princess of Zenith, and fairy of technology. She was a major nerd, geek, you name it. Tecna could care less about having fun. Hell, for her, homework is fun. But she wasn't shy and quiet like Flora kinda was. Tecna was too blunt in a very bitchy sort of way and randomly outspoken about her opinions. She wasn't afraid to tell Alfea's strictest math teacher he couldn't teach. Now, on Tuesday evenings, she was tutoring him. It was a bit scary, to be honest.

I suppose I should shed some light on Stella's character too. Stella Solaria, princess of Solaria, fairy of the sun and moon. Stella Solaria was the definition of rich bitch. Emphasis on rich and bitch. Bloom never thought she would meet someone whose brattiness could definitely compete with-and possibly beat-Mitzi's. But the redhead had to admit, Stella made it work well for her. Her brattiness was coated with a bit of fake sweet and comedy. Anyway, this girl was unbelievably high maintenance, spoiled, and judgemental. How could she have any real friends? She was a pure brat.

Perhaps, their different personalities were the reason that even after a week, none of the girls could consider the other an acquaintance. They hated each other's guts. Even if the hatred wasn't violent or passionate, they still had a hidden disgust for each other. They just couldn't get along.

In fact, on the first day of school, they all went out to get some pizza. But naturally, they ended up secretly pissing each other off like they were professionals. And at the end of day, Bloom ended up getting her ass kicked by some witch bitches called the Trix and the other four had to come save her ass. When they got back to school, Griselda-the nosy and trifling woman that she is-found out who Bloom really was and nearly got her kicked out. Thank God, Headmistress Faragonda saw some potential in Bloom and let her stay.

Bloom stared at her reflection in the mirror. All she had to do was make her hair change color. It was simple. Too simple so it shouldn't be hard for a noob like her, right? She closed her eyes tight, focusing with all her might. After a moment or two, the fairy opened her eyes to see no progress at all. Her hair didn't even move an inch. Bloom sighed, more disappointed in herself than she had ever been in her life.

And that's it. Potential. Bloom didn't see any within herself. She was already failing her classes. As much as Bloom wanted to prevail and be the best fairy that could ever be, how in hell was she going to do that with no magic?

* * *

The irony. Five girls who hate each other's souls are sitting at the same table, eating breakfast together. Well, except for-

"Stella," Bloom swallowed a bite of her eggs, "aren't you gonna eat anything?"

Stella stopped writing an equation on her math homework. She looked up, "I'll eat later. I need to finish this or Professor Raptis is going to eat me alive." The blonde resumed doing her work.

Curiousity got to Tecna, causing her to peer over and look at the math worksheet. She tilted her head in surprise, "You're actually doing it right."

"Duh! Math is one of my best subjects."

"Really?" Flora asked.

"Yes!" Stella said, slightly irritated, "I go shopping 24/7. I need to learn how to handle my own money and whatever. It's not a big deal."

The sound of a fork hitting a wine glass rang throughout the room. All the students turned their heads towards the source. The old brunette woman cleared her throat as she set down the cup and fork.

"Quiet down! Headmistress Faragonda has an announcement to make."

Stella rolled her eyes, muttering under her breath, "When will Griselda fix those split ends?"

Bloom put her lips to her mouth, signaling Stella to shush. Griselda glared at the two, sitting back down. Faragonda stood up with a warm smile on her face.

"As you know, Alfea has long tradition of friendship and hospitality. And so, this year we have planned a big welcoming party dedicated to new students. The Alfea School for fairies will have a party with the specialists from Red Fountain! Traditional gifts of welcome will be exchanged," Faragonda announced. "The ceremony will be held in our castle and take place tonight! So go get ready! I expect you to decorate the school with enthusiasm and creativity. Classes, of course, are canceled."

Squeals, claps, and other noises of excitement filled the cafeteria. Students started to get up and get the castle ready. Others stayed to chat with their friends about the event. Stella grinned from ear to ear.

"Yes!" Stella pumped her fist in the air, standing up, "Do you know what this means?"

"You don't have to finish your math?" Flora guessed.

"Yes, and boys!"

Tecna rolled her eyes, "Tch, typical."

"Shut up, Tecna!" Stella snapped, "You might not swing that way, but don't rain on my parade!"

Flora gasped, "Tecna, you're a lesbian?"

Tecna raised an eyebrow, "Huh? Hey, my sexuality's not up for discuss-"

"Awesome, I'm bi!" Flora enthused, "I know a really cool lesbian nightclub. We should go sometime!"

"This reminds me of that one time I found out my last boyfriend was doing 'Gay for Pay'," Musa recollected. "He said it paid really well, but in the end, he got hemorrhoids. Something about too much ass sex."

"Oh no!" Flora asked, "Is that a disease?"

Rubbing her temples, Tecna replied, "No. It's when swollen and inflamed veins in the rectum cause pain and discomfort. The usual causes are pregnancy, obesity, or bowel movement. Though it's not common, anal intercourse can cause hemorrhoids too."

Flora raised an eyebrow at her.

Tecna sighed, "Flora, it's when your ass veins hurt."

"Ooh!"

Bloom dropped her fork on the plate. She shrugged, voice dripping with sarcasm, "Whatever. It's not like I needed my appetite."

"Anyway," said Stella. "Boys. Red Fountain boys. That means fuckbuddy #1, #4, and #8 are coming, and moi needs to be more perfect than usual. If that's even possible, I mean look at how beautiful I-"

"There's a #8?" Musa asked.

Stella smiled, "Yeah, Prince Sky of Eraklyon. He's my favorite by far. He's sexy, rich, and his dick game is bomb."

Bloom's eyes lit up at the mention of his name, "Prince Sky's that brunette specialist, right? How about his blond friend? Is he...taken?"

"Oo, someone's got a crush, huh?" The rich bitch smirked, "No, his squire, Brandon, is not taken."

A wave of relief washed over Bloom as soon as she heard those words. Ever since Bloom saw Brandon, her heart fluttered for the first time in forever. His blond hair flowed in the wind, and his blue eyes were gorgeous. She had to meet him.

* * *

Cloud Tower, the school for bitch-ahem, witches. The name has struck fear and terror in many people's hearts. There, students are trained to be the worst they can be. If they're not ruining people's lives, then what are they there for? Where would the conflict that is needed to drive the plot come from?

Anyway, apparently news travels fast because-

"Another back-to-school formal, and another year they 'forgot' to send an invitation! Well, I say screw them, my dear young witches!" Headmistress Griffin announced, "If we can't have fun, nobody can!"

The room roared with cheers and claps of angered witches.

"Whoever comes up with the most evil plan to foil their party and succeeds will win a prize!"

"What's the prize?" A witch called out from the crowd.

"Um, uh, no homework for a week!"

"Lame!" Another student called out.

"Greedy ass kids," Griffin muttered under her breath. She replied, "No homework for two weeks!"

Another random witch yelled, "We don't fucking do our homework!"

"Besides, you're asking us to break into a school to terrorize some little fairies and their stupid white knights."

Griffin groaned, "Fine! Then if you win, you'll pass the semester!"

This time, the room boomed with cheers and claps of happy witches. Meanwhile, a trio of witches were sitting, glancing evilly at each other.

* * *

"No, no, no!" Bloom hurriedly took the iron off her dress. Her blue eyes widened at the burnt mark on her bland blue dress, "Why?! Why me?!"

Kiko, disturbed from his rest, lifted an eye open to see what was causing the commotion. Bloom sighed as she defeatedly sat down on her bed. She bit her lip to fight the tears from coming. She said, "Seriously? That was my only party dress. Where am I gonna find another one on such short notice and no money?"

The door opened, and in came a smiling Flora. She was dressed in a cute and spaghetti-strap floral green dress that went to her knees. Bloom envied how pretty she looked in her dress right now.

But quickly enough, Bloom's eyes lit up as she formed an idea. She stood up, "Flora!"

Flora looked at her roommate, eyes widened in slight fear.

"No, no, calm down! I don't wanna hurt you," Bloom said. "I need help. Do you know if we have a costume storeroom?"

"We do! It should be on the school map they gave us a week ago."

Bloom pulled out her drawer and took out the map, "Awesome! Thanks, Flora!"

"You're wel-whoa!" The redhead had already rushed past Flora and through the door. Flora shrugged and looked around. She tapped her finger against her chin, "Now, where did I put my stress reliever?"

* * *

Bloom walked through basement corridors. She looked at the map, and then back up. Finally, Bloom spotted the storeroom and went inside. The girl turned her head as she heard voices nearby.

"Yo, are we there yet? It's so heavy!"

"Ron, shut up and stop complaining. It's like carrying a feather, ya wimp."

"Not everyone takes steroids, Jonathan."

Bloom could hear the two set the treasure box down onto the ground. The sound of their footsteps became more and more distant. Bloom let out a breath of relief, "I gotta hurry. The Red Fountain boys are already here."

So Bloom looked around the room and searched. There were dresses older than her great-grandma, and then there were dresses that looked like it got its designer fired. But then of course, Bloom spotted the perfect dress. It was a match made in heaven between her and this attractive piece of fabric. It was a mesh panel dress that went above the knees and was the purest shade of light blue.

"Good! This is good," Bloom happily said. "I got my dress so now I can-"

"Wait, stop, did you hear that?"

That voice was all-too familiar. How could you forget a voice when it belonged to one of the people who beat your ass last week?

"It was nothing, Stormy. Stop being stupid. You're holding us back."

"Darcy's right. We've gotta hurry. I don't wanna be in this sugary shit school any longer."

Bloom rolled her eyes. What were the Trix doing here? Didn't they have anything better to do?

"Maybe the gifts are in this room," suggested Stormy. The knob of the costumes' storeroom turned. With a panicked look on her face, Bloom clutched her dress and looked for a place to hide.

Icy replied, "No, these rooms haven't been used for centuries."

"Hey," Darcy said, "I think I see it down there!"

The sound of their footsteps and chatter soon faded away. Bloom frowned, "Wait a sec, did I hear right? Are they planning to mess with the specialists' gifts? Hmph! Not on my watch!" The determined redhead ran out of the room and after the witches. She yelled, "Hey!"

Icy, Darcy, and Stormy turned to the source of the voice. Icy grinned evilly as she recognized the red orange hair from down the hall. She put her hands on her hips as Bloom finally reached them.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Bloom yelled, "Stop it right now!"

"As if you couldn't be any more louder," groaned Darcy.

"Get out of here while you can, stupid fairy," Stormy threatened.

Bloom glared at them, not moving an inch. She clenched her fists.

"Ha! Are you a fucking masochist?" Icy asked, "Do you want your ass beat again?"

"Just step away from the presents," Bloom calmly ordered.

"It's too late," Stormy smirked. "We've already poisoned your lame gifts. We hope you like measles and bird shit! But hey, at least the party will be entertaining now."

"You've inspired me, Bloom." Icy said, "C'mon, sisters, I think we should have some more fun. Let's get that scepter!"

"No!" Bloom pounced at them, but it was too late. The witches had disappeared, leaving a trail of purple smoke behind. Bloom fell to the ground and then quickly stood up, dusting herself off. She shook the dress to get any remaining dirt off.

"I can't let them get away with this!" And with clenched fists, Bloom ran off, determined to put a halt to the Trix's plans.

* * *

"Jeez, why's it so hot in there?" Musa walked outside, fanning herself with her hand. She guessed she was having fun. She danced with one or two boys just for the hell of it. But hearing music was bringing her down, and the place was kind of humid so Musa decided to take a break.

The fairy was dressed in a mandarin-collared chiffon dress that matched her red high tops. She wouldn't dream of wearing heels if she didn't have to. To Musa, walking in heels were like walking on nails: excruciatingly painful.

She was admiring the scenery around her until her eyes caught an unforgettable view. There was a teenage boy standing by himself with his arms crossed like some sort of emo. He was wearing the same dark purple suit with a red bowtie that all the specialists were required to wear. He had short and spiky magenta hair, and his violet eyes looked into the distance as if he held a huge grudge towards life itself.

The fairy bit her lip. A bit of social anxiety filled her up as she thought about going over to the boy. But Musa quickly got herself together. She'd be damned if she got intimidated by some boy. With this newfound courage, Musa walked over to him.

The boy himself turned his head to her as soon as she got close enough. And let me tell you that the look on his face made Musa want to spin around and retreat as fast as she could. But she quickly remember why she was here, and greeted him with confidence.

"Hey!" Musa joked, "The party's in there if you didn't know."

"Why? Did you get lost, fairy?"

Whoa. Okay. Rude. Rude, but not rude enough to crush this fairy's spirit.

She attempted again, "Haha, funny. Just wanted to know what you're doing out here."

"Last time I checked, it wasn't any of your business."

Okay. Rud-er.

"Whatever," Musa mumbled, looking down. "I just thought you were hot or something."

The boy raised an eyebrow at her. The girl widened her eyes as she realized what she just said. She looked up, stuttering, "N-no! I meant hot as in how I'm hot! Wait, no! Well, I am hot, but that's besides the point. I meant hot as in temperature! Temperature, not looks, hehe! Understand?"

"You're weird," the specialist walked back step by step, eyeing her. Slowly, a smirk appeared on his face, "and that's kinda hot." And with that, he left and returned to the party.

Musa smiled, gazing at the spot he was standing at not too long ago.

* * *

Another sloppy kiss met her lips as they tightly held onto each other. She moaned as he caressed her left breast. His tongue pressed against her lips, asking for entrance, which she gladly approved. As their tongues danced, her hand slyly slid down his body, looking for a certain something to grip. And she was almost there, she could just feel it. She just had to go down a little-

"Stella!"

Fuck! Fuck! Stella and Sky immediately parted, quickly fixing themselves up to look at least bit presentable. The blonde fairy was wearing a lavender dress made up of a lace top and a two layered skirt. Bloom finally reached to them, breathing a bit heavy.

"Stella, we-"

"What?! What on Magix could you need right now, Bloom?" Stella asked, "Don't you see I'm trying to give Sky here a tour of the school?"

"You mean a tour of your body? I already saw you guys getting frisky under this staircase," Bloom said.

"Get to the point!" Stella snapped.

"Right," Bloom nodded. "Well, um, how do I put this lightly? The Trix are here and casted an evil spell on the gifts. And, um, I may have "inspired" them to steal your scepter."

The fuckbuddies widened their eyes in shock. Stella snapped again, "Excuse me?! What the hell, Bloom?!"

"It was on accident! I was trying to be brave, and then that made Trix want to mess with us more so-"

"Who cares about the backstory right now? We need to save my ring before the witch bitches get to it!"

"And the presents!" Bloom reminded her, "Don't forget the presents."

"If I don't get my ring," Stella warned, "I'll make sure you get a special present of your own."

The redhead flinched, nodding, "Let's get the other girls. Surely they can help."

"No way am I working with those three losers!"

"I know we're all not the biggest fans of each other," Bloom reasoned, "but we gotta work together if we don't want tonight to end in disaster."

"Fine, but you all better keep up!" Stella said. She turned to Sky with a sweet smile, "Sorry for the inconvenience, hun. I'll make it up to you before the end of the night."

"Saving this party's enough for me," replied Sky.

Stella blew him a kiss and winked. Eager to no longer be the third wheel, Bloom waved, "Yeah, well, see ya #8-Sky! See ya, Sky!"

"#8?" Sky looked at Stella, questioningly.

Stella nervously laughed, "Excuse me, I have someone to go kill. Bloom!"

Bloom ran off, shouting for help, as an angry Stella chased after her.

* * *

"Oh c'mon, Dimitrios is the greatest genius of all time!" Jenna claimed, "He's the one who figured out that the suns revolve around their respective planets."

"But Elias Boore," Clara argued, "he practically created electricity!"

"So we just all of sudden forgot about E = mc 2, huh?" Lizzy replied, "Dolores Eyeshine is the best hands down."

Tecna closed her eyes with a smile on her face. She smoothed out her blue off shoulder dress. Ah yes, these were her people. This is where she could finally breathe. Tecna honestly didn't know how much longer she put up with those four brats she had to call her roommates.

"Tecna! Tecna, is that you?"

Tecna froze. Was that-

"Hola, hoe!"

Flora. God, why? Out of all people, why Flora? Tecna had just made friends with some girls who had a chance competing with her IQ, and now the dumbest bitch she's ever met had to come and ruin it.

Lizzy asked, glaring at Flora, "Tecna, is that your friend?"

"She looks like a bimbo slut," Jenna commented. The other two laughed with her.

Tecna furrowed her eyebrows at them as she felt something in the pit of her stomach. Was it disgust? Anger? The breakfast burrito that refused to pass earlier this morning? Whatever it was, it was telling Tecna that these girls were probably not all that anyway. Tecna wasn't sexually active at all, but she didn't believe others should be shamed for being so. And it didn't even matter if Flora was really a "slut" or not.

Shoving through little cliques, Flora finally reached Tecna. Flora immediately hugged her, almost losing her balance, "Tec! I'm so glad I found you. It's so scary here!"

Tecna sniffed the air. She pinched her nose, and recoiled in disgust, "Ugh, Flora, how high are you?"

"Yes."

"Christ," the pink-haired girl rolled her eyes. "C'mon, let's get you to bed."

"So this is your friend," scoffed Lizzy. "I would've never guessed that you hang out with those types of girls."

"Oh get over yourself," Tecna snapped. "You're not above anyone for being a so-called "misunderstood" smartass, Lizzy. In this patriarchal society, us girls gotta stick together. So fuck off."

Lizzy gasped and ran off crying, with her clique behind her comforting her. Flora gaped and parted from Tecna.

"Wait, there's people here?" Flora asked.

Tecna did a facepalm. She sighed, "Okay, bed. Now-OW!"

Now ladies and gentleman, this is the moment where a certain bespectacled idiot knew he fucked up. This idiot's a specialist named Timmy. Timmy was just another fellow searching for some batteries that he, for some stupid ass reason, brought to this crowded party. And in this search, he happened to accidently crash his face into Tecna's ass.

Infuriated, Tecna spun around, yelling, "How dare you, pervert?!"

"Sor-Sorry! I didn't do it on purpose! I didn't see you," Timmy nervously pushed his glasses back up. "Uhm, I lost the batteries to the video transmitter and I was looking for them-"

"That's the worst pick-up line I've ever heard!"

"But-but-it's not an excuse!" Timmy showed her a small glowing battery in his hand.

Flora peered over Tecna's shoulder, "Are those the really expensive metal-hydric kind from Ebay?"

"Flora, how'd you know that?" Tecna asked out of surprise and fear.

"Who's Flora?"

"Never mind."

"I can't afford to lose them," Timmy said. "In fact, since there's two of them, you girls could help me look for the other one? The two of you would be doing me a huge-"

Before Tecna could yell at him any further, a voice called out that saved Timmy's ass and furthered the plot, "Tecna! Flora!"

The two girls turned to see Bloom and Musa running towards them. Tecna groaned, already exhausted. Too much was happening all at once. The girl just came out to have a good time, and she was feeling attacked.

"What is it now?"

Bloom quickly explained, "The Trix. The gifts. The scepter."

"Got it," Tecna nodded.

Flora raised an eyebrow, "I don't understand?"

"That's normal for you," Musa said. "Now c'mon, let's go."

Tecna tried to explain, "No, this time Flora's-"

"Oh! Bloom, did you ever find a dress?"

Bloom raised an eyebrow at Flora, "I'm wearing it right now."

Flora squinted at Bloom. Then suddenly she widened her eyes and gasped, "Shit, when did that get there?!"

"Um, why do I smell weed?" Musa asked, fanning her nose.

"Really, Flora?" Bloom deadpanned, crossing her arms.

"Can't believe I'm asking this," Tecna asked, "but where's Stella?"

"That's the thing! I don't know!" Bloom replied, "I found her, and then I lost her after she tried to kick my ass after-that's not important. The point is I lost her and I don't know where she could-oh."

"What?" Musa asked.

"I know where she is," Bloom said. "You three fix the presents." The fairy then ran off without hesitation.

* * *

The doors slammed wide open, revealing a serious and determined Bloom in the doorway. The dorm had been tampered with. It was complete mess, things broken and belongings thrown all over the place. Bloom turned her head as she suddenly heard a scream. She ran to Stella's, where the door was wide open.

Everyone turned their heads towards Bloom. Stella was floating in the air in her fairy form, bound by the evil glowing rings made by Darcy. The blonde struggled to break free, but it was no use.

"Bloom!" Stella asked, "What in the hell are you doing here?"

"You shouldn't have went without me." Bloom angrily said, "We were supposed to be a team this time!"

"Bloom," Icy said. "I'm glad you could make it. Join us please."

Darcy casted a spell on Bloom before the redhead could blink. Bloom was now floating in the air, bound by the rings, and was placed next to Stella.

"Tell us where the scepter is!" Stormy ordered.

"In your dreams!" Stella yelled.

"Tell us!" Icy boomed, "It sickens me to know that a power as great as the Dragon Fire has been entrusted to a weak little dumbass like you."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

Stormy snapped, "Don't play dumb with us, bitch! We know your precious little ring contains the Dragon Fire!"

"Okay, no, seriously, I'm losing you," Stella said. "What are you talking about? The ring doesn't have the Dragon Fire. Nothing and no one holds the Dragon Fire because nothing and no one can."

"Sisters," Darcy said, "I think she's serious."

"Of course I'm fucking serious, dimwits!" Stella snapped, "That is the ring of So-lari-a. We do sunshine, not fire. All that ring contains is sun, moon, and star magic. It's only mega valuable because it's a royal family heirloom."

Icy growled, clenching her fists, "So I've been wasting my time for some stupid sun magic?! Urrrggg-"

"And moon and star magic."

"But that's impossible!" Stormy said, "We know what we saw. Something, or someone, has the Dragon Fire."

"Ugh, whatever. I'm tired of this," Darcy yawned, "and I'm tired of her."

Icy said, "You're right. It's time we put an end to her."

"Don't touch-" The rings around Stella dissolved, but she was still held up in the air by a glowing purple force. Icy then blew ice towards in her direction, instantly freezing her up into an ice statue.

"Stella!" Bloom exclaimed, on the verge of tears.

Icy flicked her finger. The glass shattered as Stella was flinged out the window, and Bloom screamed. Icy smirked "Oops."

There was a great fire in Bloom's eyes now. An orange glow overpowered the spell cast upon her, shattering the rings. She immediately jumped out the window, reaching out her arms, "STELLA!"

Then Bloom felt a great magical force spark within her. In a matter of seconds, Bloom looked at herself to see herself transformed into her Winx. She instantly and quickly flew down to catch the statue.

As soon as she got close enough to the iced girl, Bloom hugged her tightly as if that alone would make them safe. But somehow, that was true. For the ice soon melted off, and Stella was once again breathing and alive. The blonde looked down to see Bloom hugging her. While it was sweet and all, they were still currently falling to their doom.

"Bloom, fly!" Stella ordered.

"Stella? Stella!" Bloom happily exclaimed. She then looked down to see that they were almost to the ground. She widened her eyes, parted from Stella, and began to stay afloat on her own.

Stella began to float also. She widened her eyes at the redhead, "Bloom? Whoa, girl, when'd you get your Winx?"

"Uh, I guess right around the point I jumped out the window to save your life," shrugged Bloom. The two then safely landed on the ground.

The Trix flew down from the window above, expecting to see two gruesome deaths splayed out on the grounds of Alfea. They widened their eyes in shock at the sight of two perfectly alive fairies. Bloom and Stella turned around to face the witches.

"How is this possible?!" Icy asked, fists clenched, "You both should be dead!"

"It's called being a bad bitch, Icy," Stella replied, flipping one of her pigtails back with pride.

"Yeah, and I suggest you three leave. Now!" Bloom blasted an attack at the witches. They screamed as they flew back and hit the ground.

"Hey, what's going on out there?!" A voice yelled from afar. It sounded like Griselda.

Icy growled, enraged, "C'mon, sisters, let's leave! We can't afford to get caught." And with that, the witches vanished.

The two fairies transformed back into their party dresses. Stella smiled, "Bloom, thanks for saving my life."

"Oh it's no biggie," Bloom responded.

Stella replied, "Right. But I'm so not looking forward to hearing another lecture from Griselda on noise and self-control."

"Luckily, you won't have to," Tecna said, stepping out with Musa and Flora.

Bloom asked, "Huh? But then, who-"

"Technology," Tecna waved a small device in her hand, "is a gift."

* * *

It was time to have some good ol' fun. The five girls had returned to the party, just in time to see the specialists give the fairies their gifts. Each fairy was handed a golden egg from the treasure chest. When broken, dozens and dozens of rainbow-colored butterflies flew out, sparkling and glittery. The fairies reacted with pure joy, and the specialists were pleased at the girls' happiness. Our five heroines looked to each other proudly with knowing looks and went their own ways after the excitement died down.

Musa had found the mysterious boy from before again, and they were getting along quite well. Meanwhile, Tecna and Flora successfully helped Timmy find his other battery from Ebay. And as for Stella...

"Nah, it's alright." Sky scratched the back of his neck, "I may have known beforehand anyway so…"

"How?" Stella asked, surprised.

"You've seriously gotta keep your voice down sometimes, ya know that, right?" He said, "My #6 overheard you talking about me this morning."

"Oopsie, hehe," Stella played with her fingers nervously. "Sorry about that, Sky."

"It's whatever. She wasn't great," The brunette shrugged. "I just wanna know how I'm #8? C'mon, I've got a pretty great stroke going on down there."

"You aren't lying," She chuckled, reminiscing back on those nights. "But you're #8 because you're currently my eighth boy toy. Ironically, you're #1 in terms of best sex partner though. You happy now?"

"Ecstatic," Sky chuckled also. "You're a cool girl, Stell. I'm glad you don't mind I've got some chicks on the side."

"Of course, we're not a couple or anything," Stella said. "Besides, we're all trying to get some. That reminds me, you know your blonde friend? With the blue eyes?"

"Sky's a little more traditional, Stell. He won't-"

"No, I'm not interested in him!" Stella said. She smirked, "I just wanna know, what does he think of gingers?"

* * *

There he was. Her knight in shining armor, standing alone on the balcony. His blond hair flowing in the wind. His blue eyes staring into the distance.

"Hi," Bloom greeted, "do you remember me?"

The boy turned around. He widened his eyes in surprise, "Whoa!"

Bloom approached him with caution, "Sorry, did I scare you?"

"No, it's just that….you're the most beautiful girl here."

"You're too nice!"

"You're that Earth girl we saved, right?" Brandon asked. He seemed a bit nervous, "H-how are you here?"

"My name is Bloom, and yes." She explained, "Turns out I'm a fairy with 'lots of potential' so here I am. I'm really glad you're-"

"Ah, yes, you have lots of potential! I agree!" Brandon shook her hand so quick and rough that Bloom bounced a little. "That's why I think you'll do very well. Goodbye, Bloom!"

"Wh-" Bloom tried to speak, but Brandon hurried out of the balcony before she could say anything else. She sighed and looked down. There was a look of hurt in her blue eyes.

All of a sudden, she began to notice the change of speed in the music. It was a slow song. And a really romantic slow song at that. Bloom looked up to see couples already dancing, engulfed in each other's arms and in their own world.

Bloom crossed her arms and leaned against a column. She sighed again. Romance wasn't in her favor tonight.


	3. The Starting Point

Bloom yawned and stretched as she woke up. Ah, another day at the oh-so wonderful Alfea. Except, when she opened her eyes, she didn't see her pink bedroom. Or Flora getting ready and commenting on Bloom should be more of an early bird. In fact, Bloom saw nothing but a completely empty blue space. She wasn't even sure if she was in the right dimension by the looks of it. There was no ground, which greatly confused the fairy because she had no problem standing up.

"Blooom!"

W-who was that? Bloom looked around, but couldn't see anybody in sight.

"Blooom!"

Was that a ghost? Damn it, Aunt Cece wasn't coming back for her $5, was she?

"Blooooooo-"

"What?!" Bloom snapped, "What?! What is it?! Who the hell are you?!"

A large spirit appeared in front of the fairy. The beautiful spirit was masked, holding an aura of mystery and grace around her. She spoke, "Blooom, come to me!"

"Like right now?" Bloom asked, "Or do you want me to come over? Do you want me to walk to you right now? Like what's up?"

"Come to me!"

"That's literally impossible right now!" Bloom snapped, "Who are you anyway?"

"I am Daphne, Nymph of Magix. Blooom, come to-"

"I swear to God if you say that one more time, I'll-"

* * *

"Scream!" Bloom yelled as she suddenly sat up in bed, panting. Flora spun around and screamed.

Bloom raised an eyebrow, "Flora? Why'd you scream?"

"You said to scream," Flora replied.

"I didn't say-oh wait, I did say that. Sorry," Bloom apologized. She scratched her head, "I had a bad dream."

Uh oh. Flora froze, suddenly feeling very awkward. She really hoped Bloom wasn't going to open up to her or anything.

"It was really weird," Bloom took her pillow and hugged it. "This nymph named Daphne told me to come to her."

Damn. Flora groaned internally. She walked over to Bloom's bed and sat down. Flora asked, "Like, what do you mean?"

"I'm not sure. But something's telling me I shouldn't ignore it," Bloom said. "Something's telling me that maybe...meeting Daphne was a milestone in my journey to becoming a true fairy. But I don't know what to do, Flora. I barely know anything about where I am right now."

"Hm," Flora suggested, "why don't you ask Miss Faragonda?"

"Flora, you really think that the principal is going to set aside her time for me just because I had some weird dream?"

* * *

"I can always return my work pile later," Faragonda said, setting aside papers. "Come, sit. Let discuss this unusual dream of yours."

Bloom was surprised, but sat down in one of the seats in front the desk. For once, Flora was actually right. Yet Bloom didn't know if she should find the fact that Faragonda ignored her work to listen to Bloom about a dream alarming.

"Uh, well, this nymph named Daphne told me to "come to her"," Bloom told her. "And I really feel like this dream's important. I don't think it's best to ignore it, y'know what I mean? Headmistress Faragonda? Headmistress?"

A grave look had grown on the principal's face at the mention of Daphne. She sighed, "Bloom."

"Headmistress, if you even think you know anything about Daphne," Bloom said, "please don't hesitate to say anything."

Faragonda began to chortle, "Oh, Bloom, Daphne is a mere fairytale adults tell their children. The beautiful and graceful lady approaches you in a place of safety, tells you to leave said place to come to her, and when you do, she has you for dinner. And by that, I mean she eats you. She's a character that taught children back in the olden days not to stray too far from home, and to be careful of strangers. It's not told very much anymore, but I remember the tale from when I was young."

"Oh," there was a pang of disappointment in Bloom's chest. "I apologize then, Miss Faragonda. I didn't mean to waste your time."

"It's alright," Miss Faragonda assured. "Right now, you're just a naive young girl. You don't know very much about the world around you. But don't worry, Bloom, soon you'll learn."

"Thank you," Bloom stood up, feeling guilty. "Goodbye, Miss."

"Goodbye, Bloom. Enjoy your weekend," Miss Faragonda returned back to her paperwork. The young girl walked out of the room, still feeling displeased.

* * *

Musa swore she's been staring at her phone for the longest time. This was stupid! Why was she waiting around for some dude she met last week? Musa had a life of her own. She had goals, aspirations, dreams-

She suddenly heard a vibration, and Musa had never grabbed her phone so quickly in her entire life. Her eyes became half-lidded as she saw it was just a YouTube notification. Musa groaned in frustration for the fifth time in fifteen minutes.

Tecna, who had been perfectly minding her business so far, rolled her eyes and looked up from the textbook below her. Couldn't a girl study for her history test in peace?

"Musa, can you not right now?" Tecna said, "I'll be damned if I can an A- on this history test."

"Fuck off, Tecna," Musa snapped. "Can't you see I'm experiencing emotional turmoil right now?"

"You're always in emotional turmoil," Tecna snapped back. "Maybe if you coped with your emotions in a healthy way instead of bottling it up all the time, life would be easier for you."

"Look who's talking about emotions," Musa retorted.

Tecna glared at her, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're a goddamn robot! Everything's an easy equation to you. You think you can solve everything with these stupid formulaic "rules"? Life's not like that, _people_ are not like that, Tec! You're gonna learn that very soon," Musa yelled. "And don't you dare talk to me about an easier life. You're a motherfuckin' princess! As for me? My father could barely afford the scrap meals we had."

"Musa...why don't you listen to some music to calm down?"

Musa felt like there was smoke coming out of her ears. She immediately took her keys and phone and began to storm out of the room.

Tecna sat up, still glaring, "Where are you-"

 _Bang!_ Musa had slammed the door, leaving Tecna alone in the silence that she longed for in the first place.

* * *

An angry Musa strolled through the corridors of Alfea. She needed to pass time. Musa wasn't sure on what exactly to do at the moment. The fairy just didn't wanna be near Tecna right now.

Heartless bitch. How dare she? She knew Musa hated the m-word. Musa loathed the m-word. What did the m-word ever do for her? The m-word killed her mother and put her family into poverty and debt, that's what. Or at least, that's what her father told her. Musa trusted her father. There was no reason for him to lie or twist the truth.

But then why did she go to Alfea? Wasn't it a curse to be the fairy of music? Why would Musa want to practice that kind of magic?

Well, to her, music equaled destruction. And that's just what she was going to use it for. You see, before her mother died from a rare illness, the married couple sought out the help of the cheapest doctor they could find in their region. They begged and pleaded with him. They told him about how they spent their savings on many other doctors, and he was their last hope. They told him about how they didn't want their daughter to grow up without a mother. And yet, he turned them down, in favor for a wealthy man who had a small cough.

So what did that have to do with Alfea?

Well, you see, turns out the doctor was married with a daughter of his own. A daughter who had big hopes and dreams of going to Alfea. Luckily, his daughter of his and Musa were the same age.

Musa had no regrets about what she was doing. He messed up her family, and she was going to return the favor. He should just be glad Musa wasn't taking the murder route.

"Musa!"

Speak of the devil. Musa put on a fake smile, turning around, "Robin! What's up, girl?"

Her bright pink curls bounced as she ran over to Musa, "I need your help! Like majorly!"

'Majorly'. Musa hated that word. Musa also hated Robin. Laced with false sweetness, she asked, "What do you need?"

"It's the musical."

"What musical?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you about it!" Robin explained, "Okay, so I persuaded Miss Faragonda to bring theatre back to life, right? But then, like, it came with a catch. The school's paying for the basic essentials, but I still need a crew and most importantly a cast. I've got my crew, but I've barely got my cast so I was wondering if maybe you'd like to-"

Musa cut her off, "I'm not big on acting."

"That's the thing!" Robin replied, "You don't have to be the greatest actor if your singing makes up for it."

" _Singing_?"

Robin nodded, smiling, "Yes! Singing! I love, love, _love_ musicals! I mean, how can I not? I'm from Melody. Anyway, we're doing the classic _Wizard of Oz_. And me, the director, I would love it if you went to auditions and tried out for a part."

"Why me?"

"Because you're an amazing singer!"

"You're never heard me sing."

"You're from Melody. Everyone of Melody blood is a great singer," Robin said.

"Then why don't you ask someone else from Melody?" Musa asked, "Like Princess Galatea?"

"She's composing the music already," she replied. "Please, Musa, it would be an honor to have you even come to the auditions. We've only known each other for, like, two weeks, but you're still a friend. And I want my friend to be in the musical."

There was a bit of malicious intent in her voice, "Sorry, Robin, but I can't. I'll be too busy looking for a job. I've gotta buy things for myself, y'know, and I can't do that without money."

"I'll pay you!" Jeez, this girl was getting desperate. She was also getting interesting. Money was a topic that always got Musa's attention.

"You'll pay me to go to the audition?"

"To act and sing in the play," Robin said. The girl folded her hands together, "Please, will you do it for me?"

Musa wasn't lying when she said she needed a job. Even if she had a full-paid scholarship going on, she was still poor as shit. Musa sighed, rubbing her temples, "Sure. Fine."

"Yay!" Robin cheered. She clapped with a huge grin on her face. Musa had to fight the urge to roll her eyes. The giddy fairy then hugged Musa tightly, "Thank you so much, Musa! I owe you one! Meet us in Room 239 this coming Friday, alright?"

"Yeah."

Robin happily walked away. There was a little bounce to her steps. Musa glared daggers at her back.

Suddenly, Musa felt a vibration in her pocket. She took out her phone. Her dark blue eyes widened at the caller ID. She picked it up and smiled, "Hello?...Riven, hey!"

* * *

Bloom ran into her bedroom, and looked around. Flora didn't turn to face Bloom. The nature fairy was too focused on tending her plant. She tipped the watering can a little bit more.

"Flora, have you seen my phone?" Bloom said, "I don't wanna be late for my first day on the job."

Flora asked, "Have you checked your pockets?"

"Of cour-" Bloom paused, hand in her sweater's left pocket, "-never mind. Thanks! See ya and-wait, are you planting weed again?"

"Not today," Flora said. The brunette set the watering can aside. She walked over to a window and pulled aside the curtain, letting the sun shine through.

"Okay cause if you're gonna keep doing that, do it in the greenhouse."

"Noted."

"Alright, see ya."

"Bye."

Bloom closed the door behind her. Flora walked to the plant and picked up. She walked back over to the window, and placed the pot of flowers in the sunlight. The girl stepped back and observed the plant a little longer. Flora turned around and walked to her bed. The girl kneeled down, and looked under her bed. She pulled out a book and stood up again. Flora opened the book.

She softly spoke, "Page 42."

The book's pages flipped at her command. The page was presented to her, and a certain spell caught her eye. Flora looked up and walked over to the vivacious plant. Her eyes were glued to the flowers before. A dark green glow surrounded her as she closed her eyes. Flora recited the words from the page, "Lure my victim to prick their finger, upon this thorn, lies are forbidden and truth shall come out from the spot it's been hid in."

The plant glowed with enchantment for a moment, and then resumed to looking untainted. Pleased, Flora closed the book and put it under her pillow.

* * *

Flora walked into the flower shop, a pot of flowers in her hands. She turned her head and her eyes met another girl's. She smiled, but the other girl glared back at her.

"Flora," there was venom in her voice, "what are you doing here?"

"Harley," her gentle voice replied, "I brought you a gift."

Flora noted the growing vigilance in Harley's brown eyes as she took a step forward. When Flora was close enough, she reached out her arms, pushing the potted plant forward. She said, "Bougainvilleas."

"Should've just gotten store-bought," said Harley, hands on her hips. "And I'll ask again, what are you doing here?"

"Somos una familia," Flora replied. "I can't visit my cousin and give her some flowers? Huh, our families' relationship really is strained."

"Stop wasting my time. What the fuck do you want?"

"Nothing," Flora said. "I'm a fairy, right? We do nice things just for the hell of it. Like is it bad that I just...I want to restore the connection between me and my maternal family? Is it really that weird?"

"Hmph," Harley crossed her arms. "We're not family."

Flora sighed, "The least you could do accept the bougainvillea."

"You couldn't get me weed?"

"C'mon, I grew this for you."

"Whatever. Give it to me," the dark brunette rolled her eyes. Harley snatched the plant, observing it. She was slowly being pulled into a trance.

"I never imagined you'd be working here after Cloud Tower," Flora told her. "I don't think any witch would. What happened?"

"No respectable place in Magix wants to hire a witch," her cousin explained. "I hate this job, but it was the only thing I could get at the time. I'm trying to save up money to get out of this damn city."

Flora said, "So, are you done being 'witchy' or whatever?"

"Hell no," Harley said. "You see that lady over there?"

The fairy turned her head. There was an elderly lady behind the counter, happily minding her own business. Flora asked, "She's your boss, right?"

"Yup," Harley said, smirking, "and everyday, I take a little something something from the cash register. And since she's nearly blind as a bat, she doesn't notice a thing!"

Flora turned back to her cousin. She frowned, "Grow up, Harley."

"Shut the fuck up, Flora," Harley snapped. She focused her attention back on the plant, touching the petals. "Next time you wanna visit me, try not to do it when I'm working. Also, bring some kush, dumb-ah!" Harley winced, pulling back her finger. A trail of blood dripping from its small wound.

"You okay?" Flora asked.

"It's nothing," Harley said. "Ugh, how did that happen? I didn't even noticed my finger was near a thorn."

"It's not your fault. It's a simple mistake."

"I know it's not my damn fault, it's yours. Instead of having a pricked finger, I could be high off my ass right now so thanks a looo…" the witch trailed off. She had been completely entranced by the thorn.

Flora smirked, "Harley?"

"Whuut?"

"Where's the book?"

"What...book?"

"Where's the Book of Carnage?" Flora asked firmly.

"How...am I...supposed to...know?"

"Harley, I am not afraid to dig your grave," Flora snapped. "Where the fuck is the book? I need to know where it is."

"I...don't-ow!" Harley clutched her head in pain, "I don't...I'm not...sure."

"Where do you _think_ it is?"

"Last I heard...Cloud Tower...in a case...in the library."

"Really?" Flora asked, "Why would they put such an esteemed book in Cloud Tower?"

"Cloud...Tower...is the Alfea...for witches." Harley explained, almost losing her footing. "It is...highly praised by...witches...but not by...others."

"Then Cloud Tower it is," Flora decided, crossing her arms. The fairy smirked, "Say hi to your mom and dad for me, kay?" Flora then turned around on her heel, and walked out of the shop.

* * *

This was Bloom's first job. Well, second, if she counted occasionally helping her mother out with the flower shop. Anyway, Bloom desperately needed this job. When she realized that she had no money to buy a dress for last week's formal, she remembered she had no money at all. She came to the magic dimension broke as hell. So Bloom went job-searching yesterday and landed one at a restaurant named White Horse. It was honestly pretty cool. It was very popular among teenagers and tourists. The beach next to it was a bonus too. The job also came with a cute uniform. Bloom had to wear a pink shirt and capris with a white apron and grey shoes.

Bloom laid down four dishes from her tray. With a dazzling smile on her face, she said, "Here's your order, fellas! Chicken wings, nachos & cheese, a hamburger combo, and a chicken sandwich-hold the mayo."

"I'm allergic to mayo," one of the men nodded with a toothy grin. "I could die a horrifying death from it.

"Cool story bro," Bloom said, still painfully smiling.

"Excuse me, Miss," another one of the men said, "I ordered a cheeseburger combo."

"Yes, but you said to hold the cheese."

"Oh. Right."

Bloom turned around and walked back to the counter. Bloom picked up another tray of food. She mumbled to herself, "Table #7, Table #7…Table #-shit." Her eyes widened as she spotted the table of three nearby Table #7. Stella, Sky, and...Brandon all looked up at her. The blonde fairy smirked.

"Oh waitress!" Stella called.

Bloom rolled her eyes and groaned. The customers at Table #7 raised their eyebrows, but thanked her. The young girl walked over to the other table.

"Bloom!" Stella said, clapping, "What a coincidence! What are you doing at White Horse?"

"I work here, Stella," Bloom said. "Remember? I announced it to the dorm, but you told me to find someone who care-"

"Let's not focus the past right now," Stella replied. "Come, sit with us."

"I can't. I told you I _work_ here," Bloom said. Her eyes were working hard to avoid Brandon right now. She brought out her notepad and a pencil, "And I'm working right now so may I get your order?"

"I would like a salad," the sun fairy told her.

"I'll have some nachos," Sky said.

Bloom nodded and wrote down the orders. She looked to Brandon, "You?"

"I'll have a bacon breakfast sandwich," he replied.

"Um, you'll have to order something else."

"What? Why?"

"Cause that's breakfast food," Bloom said. "We stop serving breakfast at noon. It's 2:00 p.m. right now."

"So I can't have a damn breakfast sandwich?"

"You can. Just not here at 2 o'clock."

"Ugh, this is ridiculous. Isn't the customer always right here?"

"Not if they want a damn breakfast sandwich at 2 o'clock," Bloom snapped. "Just order something else, Brandon. It's not that hard."

The two had begun to glare intensely at each other. Stella and Sky looked at each other awkwardly. Maybe Stella should've thought about it more when she planned for Bloom to run into Brandon.

"Dude," Sky said, "just get something else."

Stella frowned, "Yeah, Brandon, you're making this a bigger deal than it is."

Brandon tore his eyes away from Bloom, ashamed. They were more than right. He was being a punk for no reason. He sighed, "Bloom, can we talk?"

Bloom sighed also, "Sure. My shift ends in four hours though."

"I'll come back by then," Brandon said. Then he stood up and walked away. The three were left in awkward silence.

Stella spoke up, "Uuumm.."

"So that salad, huh?" Sky said.

"Yeah, salad! I heard it's good for the body and stuff," Stella said.

"Heh," Bloom smiled, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "I'll go get your order."

Stella nodded and smiled at the redhead. Bloom walked away.

* * *

"Bye, Miss Greta! See you tomorrow!" Bloom waved as she went out the door. Bloom turned her head to see Brandon, standing by a red motorbike. She took a deep breath and approached him.

He looked up, "Bloom."

"Wow," Bloom told him, "I didn't think you'd show."

"That's nonsense," Brandon said. "I'd wait as long as I have to if it means I get to see you."

She smiled, "Smooth."

"Not as smooth as Sky," replied Brandon. "Bloom, I'm really sorry about my behavior lately. I haven't been acting like myself. Like at the dance. I didn't meant to leave you like that. I'm just...afraid."

"You're afraid of commitment?"

"No, I'm afraid of...I don't know." Brandon said, "There's so many factors to it. You know how Sky's a prince?"

Bloom raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, and you're his squire, his bodyguard."

"It's very dangerous in Eraklyon. Tensions are always high, and there are some people who still think war is always the answer." Brandon explained, "My home has many enemies who are ruthless and will kill without mercy. And even though Sky and I have come here, it doesn't mean that we're free from being targets. Being affiliated with Sky has put my life in danger many times."

"Oh my goodness," Bloom asked, "are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. I'm just worried about what will happen if you're seen with me too much." Brandon said, "I barely know you, but you seem like a really sweet girl, Bloom. And I really wanna go out with you but-"

"Brandon, don't worry about me," Bloom said. "I can handle myself. You will not believe what I've been through these past few weeks."

He looked deeply into her eyes, "Bloom. You're brave."

She looked at him and into his eyes also. She nodded, "I am."

His blue eyes trailed down to her lips. The boy closed his eyes, leaned in, and planted a kiss onto her pink lips. She closed her eyes also and kissed back. They then parted after a minute.

He smiled at her, "So how does Friday sound to you?"

"It sounds perfect," the redhead smiled back. Bloom took his hand in hers.

"Awesome. I'll pick you up at 5."

"Great, I'll bring bacon breakfast sandwiches."

They both laughed.

"Hop on," Brandon said. "I'll drop you off at Alfea."

"Thanks," Bloom replied. She let go of his hand and walked over to the motor bike. She sat on the second seat, "Y'know, I had the weirdest dream about Daphne the nymph. It was weird because I never heard of her before, but apparently, she's some old fairytale."

"Fairytale?" Brandon raised an eyebrow as he sat on his motorbike. "Daphne's not a fairytale."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"She's not a fairytale." Brandon explained, "I once heard the king talking about her in some political debate. She's some water nymph living in the waters of Magix."

"Like...she's alive and real?"

"Alive wouldn't be the right term," He told her. "There's just a lot of mystery concerning her and her whereabouts. But she's been gone for the longest time. Sixteen years, I think."

"What?" Bloom muttered under her breath, "But then that would mean she _lied_ to me."

He asked, putting his helmet on, "Who lied to you?"

"I'll tell you later," Bloom said. "Brandon, I need to get to Alfea. Like _now_."

Brandon raised an eyebrow again, "Alright, hold on tight."

Bloom wrapped her arms around his stomach. He started up his motorbike and speeded away.


End file.
